code_breakerfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Świadkowie początku
Świadkowie Początku (始まりを目の当たりにして, Hajimari Wo Meno Atari Nishite) jest pierwszym rozdziałem mangi Code:Breaker. Streszczenie left|200px Sakura Sakurakouji wraca do domu autobusem, gdy nagle dostrzega niebieski płomień w parku, a pośród niego płonących ludzi i młodego chłopaka. Następnego dnia Sakura zostaje zaczepiona przez nieznajomego ucznia jej szkoły, który chciałby zostać jej chłopakiem. Gdy dziewczyna mu odmawia i wyjaśnia powód, chłopak opiera się o górę worków, które zaczynają spadać, ale Sakura ratuje go przed nimi. Następnie zostawia go i udaje się do parku, by dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego wieczora, i zamordowanych ludziach. Jest zdziwiona śladem po niewielkim pożarze, który nie wskazywał na morderstwo. Próbuje wypytać policjanta, ale ten nie udziela satysfakcjonujących ją informacji. W ten sposób nie znajduje potwierdzenia dla tego co widziała. Sakura idzie się do szkoły, gdzie spotyka swoje koleżanki. Kiedy są już w klasie nauczycielka, Miyuki Kanda, przyprowadza nowego ucznia. Sakura jest pewna, że jest nim chłopak z parku, więc w czasie przerwy śniadaniowej chce to udowodnić. Postanawia porozmawiać z nim na osobności, jednak Ogami mówi, że był w pracy i nie ukrywa poparzeń pod rękawiczką, jak twierdziła Sakura. Chłopak mówi, że chce się ze wszystkimi zaprzyjaźnić. Uczniowie szkoły, którzy z daleka obserwowali rozmowę Sakury i Ogamiego, wywnioskowali, że Sakura chciała się związać z nowym uczniem, ale została odrzucona. Przez resztę dnia dziewczyna śledzi Ogamiego, jednak ten jej umyka. Po lekcjach Sakura wraca do parku, ponieważ według niej sprawca wróci. Dziewczyna karmi tam psa, do którego często przychodzi. Za jej plecami pojawia się Ogami, który wydaje się być bardzo przyjazny, a nawet zawstydza Sakurę swoimi słowami. Pies, który nie dał się dotknąć Sakurze, szybko nabiera zaufania do Ogamiego i liże go po twarzy. Sakura opowiada chłopakowi o zwierzęciu i jego zamordowanym właścicielu. Mówi, że nikt nie będzie o nim pamiętał oprócz psa. Ogami uważa inaczej i tłumaczy dziewczynie, że wystarczy, iż ona pamięta. Dziewczyna zmienia zdanie o koledze. Po rozmowie idą w swoje strony. Nazajutrz po skończonych lekcjach, Aoba proponuje Ogamiemu wyjście na karaoke, by wszyscy mogli się lepiej poznać, a Sakura do niego zbliżyć. Ogami odmawia, mówiąc, że musi iść do pracy. Gdy wychodzi z klasy rozmawia przez telefon z tajemniczą osobą. thumb|right|200px|Ogami pali członka G-Falcon Wieczorem Sakura ponownie idzie do parku, żeby nakarmić psa. Nagle słyszy jakieś hałasy. Okazuje się, że to G-Falcon atakują bezdomnych, by dowiedzieć się czegoś o zaginionych członkach ich gangu. Jeden z nich nie ma litości dla biednych ludzi i nie chce przestać, pomimo słów szefa Ryoujiego, za co traci ucho. Bezdomny który pomyślał o szefie grupy jak o swoim wybawcy prosi go o pomoc, jednak ten obcina mu palce i chce zabić. Pomiędzy nich wkracza Sakura oświadczając, że dzwoni na policję. Dowiaduje się dlaczego to robią i mówi o kilka słów za dużo, przez co staje się ich celem. Próbuje się przed nimi bronić, ale zostaje porażona paralizatorem i związana. Na ratunek przychodzi jej pies, jednak on również zostaje pobity. Sakura staje w jego obronie za co zwierzę dziękuję liżąc jej palce. Pies leży na uboczu, gdy gang ponownie zajmuje się Sakurą. Po chwili przy zwierzęciu pojawia Ogami, który łamie mu kark, by oszczędzić cierpiącemu bólu. Sakura jest w szoku, ponieważ chciała go uratować, jednak Ogami był pewien, że nic by już mu nie pomogło. Członkowie gangu komentują to złośliwie, a wściekły Rei ściąga rękawiczkę i pali jednego z nich. Pozostali nie wiedzą co się właśnie wydarzyło. Ogami odpowiada im, że "sprząta śmieci" i pyta, czy poddadzą się prawu, czy chcą umrzeć z jego ręki. G-Falcon reagują agresywnie, a chłopak już zna odpowiedź. Postacie Walki i Wydarzenia *Rei Ogami kontra G-Falcon *Sakura Sakurakouji, Pies i Rei Ogami kontra G-Falcon Użyte Moce i Umiejętności Użyte Moce *Błękitny Płomień (紺碧の炎, Konpeki no Honoo) / Płomień Szatana Użyte Umiejętności *Walka wręcz Użyte Przedmioty *Noże *Kij baseballowy *Paralizator Nawigacja